


Sister

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd Feels, Little Brothers, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Drugs, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Four time's Y/N helps her brothers and the first time they help her





	1. Boy Wonder chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dick is Robin and gets fear toxin from Scarecrow

I came to the Manor missing home I knocked Alfred opened 

"hey Alfred" 

"miss Y/N always lovely to see you your father is at work master Richard is asleep in his room" 

I walked in wait why's Dick asle-Scarecrow! Shit! No! No! No! I can't believe I forgot! 

"I'm the world's worst sister!" 

I ran upstairs remembering Dick got injected with fear toxin last night he had called me last night acting off I asked Bruce and he told me. I knocked not hearing anything come on bud open up 

"hey Birdboy it's your sister Dick little bro.. OK I'm opening the door" 

I slowly opened the door the lights off the light shining in from the window. I saw him laying with a blanket wrapped around him, he was shaking, mumbling and crying. I ran to his side touching his face 

"Dick! Buddy please open your eyes" 

He carefully opened his eyes he saw me he jolted back terrified. It kills me seeing him like this

"Dick buddy it's OK it's me it's your sister you're OK you're here" I said calming 

He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck crying I rubbed his head 

"shhh shhh it's OK" 

He crossed his legs around me 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough" 

"Dick honey you are a great kid. You are my brother ok nothing is going to change that I promise you" 

I sat on the bed he hugged my neck crying. I rubbed his head rocking back and forth he kept crying 

"shhh it's OK Birdboy" 

I use his nickname to help pull him out of his panick attack. He finally started calming down 

"there that's better" 

"hey sis" 

"yeah buddy" 

"can I have some ice cream" 

I smiled in relief he's going to be OK my baby brother is going to be OK 

"of course"


	2. Little Wing Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason worries he will lose Y/N the same way he lost his mom

I headed to the my place from grocery shopping I pulled in seeing my kitchen light on. Did I leave the light on? I grabbed the groceries I went inside and screamed. I dropped the groceries Jason!

"Jason what hell?! Are you trying to scare me to death!" 

He just stood there not looking at me 

"hey what's wrong Little Wing" 

He shrugged his shoulders what is going on with him. I picked up the groceries and put them away. I turned folding my arms 

"spill it" 

"c-can you promise me something?" 

"if you ask me first" 

"you would never do.. it right" 

"what's It Jason" 

"N-nothing forget I said anything" 

"Jason come on now what is it" 

"never do.. Drugs" 

"Jason Peter Todd! Of course I would never do that it's wrong and I love you all too much too even put you through that" 

I put my hands on his shoulders he wouldn't look at me 

"sometimes the people you love are not good enough" 

"Jay what do you mean not good enough" 

He put his hands in his pockets he mumbled something

"Jason have you been doing" he cut me off 

"fuck no!" he sighed "I just....forget it" 

"Jason buddy talk to me. I'm here you can tell me anything about what's going on with you" 

"I - yesterday was my mom's anniversary of when she died OK... I just didn't-don't I" 

Oh buddy I hugged him tight he wouldn't hug me back. I didn't care. I finally felt him wrap his arms around me I heard him crying 

"Jason listen to me when I say that I am not going anywhere. I promise you I will never do that to you ok" 

He nodded I kissed his head he sniffed 

"geez I sound like a baby" 

"you sound like you needed to get things off your chest you want to stay here tonight we can watch Harry Potter and LORD Of The Rings" 

He smiled and nodded I dried his tears with my thumbs hugging him again


	3. Shoulder To Cry On Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a call that her sister died she rushes to the Manor to make sure her little brother Tim is OK

Stephanie died last night Dick just told me as of a few moments ago. My first worry Tim. I went to the Manor rushing to Tim's room I gently knocked. Please be OK 

"hey Timmy.. It's me Y/N.. Dick told me what happened" I feel tears threatening to fall "I just want you to know that I am here for you.... Can I open the door?" 

I hear him take a deep breath I opened the door his room completely trashed the lights off it wouldn't be if.. Stephanie saw this. A lot of things would be different I turned the light on. I looked at his face his eyes bloodshot, watering, swollen like he had been crying for hour's. He started sniffing he rubbed his nose and eye's 

"you ok? "

"I'm fine... you need help with something?" he asked 

"Tim you know you don't have to be that way not with me" 

I sat on his bed he huffed shutting his laptop 

"I'm fine Y/N I just need to be left alone right now" 

"Tim you've been through so much you can't expect me to just let you go through this alone. I'm your sister rather if you like it or not" 

"just promise me you won't leave me too sis" 

"of course Timmy" 

I hugged him he buried his head in my neck sobbing holding on to me tight 

"I love her Y/N h-how am I supposed to live without her I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. She was my life, my happiness, my everything.. H-how am I sup-posed to go on with life without her" 

"Tim I don't have the right advice but I promise you that you are going to get through. It may take time but you are going to be OK I promise"


	4. Not A Bad Kid Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian feels guilty for how he treats Y/N before he died. She trying not to crowd him makes him think she doesn't care about him

I sat on the couch trying not to cry Dick just got off the phone with me telling me that Damian's alive, he's OK, he's not OK, but he will be. I hear my door open and see little D. Don't bombard him he just got back I'm sure Dick's been giving him a million hugs. Damian folded his arms 

"tt I see my sister's house hasn't been cleaned in months" 

"well sometimes people grieve differently" 

He looked at me shocked he looked away from me 

"father has requested that I return with you home" 

"that's fine I'm feeling home sick" 

Damian just stood there I grabbed my keys worrying about him. We left to go to the Manor. That evening Damian went to his room refusing too see anyone. I sat on the couch Dick walked in he sat down next to me 

"he's feeling guilty Y/N" 

"guilty! About what?" 

"for how he treats you did treat you he's afraid you don't see him the way you see me, Tim and Jason" 

"Aww Damian!" 

I quickly got up I walked to his room I knocked 

"hey Dami... Little D can we talk" 

"there is nothing to speak of!" 

"come on Damian please let me talk to you I want to see my little brother"

"I don't want to say anything to anyone" 

"OK then just listen" 

"tt fine I'm listening" 

I sat against the door 

"Damian I should have told you year's ago that I love you... You are my little brother, no one can ever change that, not your grandfather, your mother, your father, not your siblings. Absolutely nothing will change the fact that I love you Damian you are always going to be my little brother...I was a wreak Damian losing you broke me knowing I failed to say you are not a bad kid, goodbye, I love you little brother, I'm sorry"

I started crying Damian opened the door. I hugged him wall on my knees I stood he held on to my neck crossing his legs around me. I kissed his head he cried 

"I love you too sister"


	5. A Helping Hand Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help their sister

I sat on the couch my arm's bandaged my hand wrapped in bandaging, my legs bandaged. I look like hell I heard my phone Dick I used my good hand but I kept shaking fuck. I put the phone on the table answering. I put him on speaker and laid on the couch

"I'm here"

-"hey where are you at sis"

"ho-me"

-"Y/N what happened?"

"p-patrol"

Fuck it hurts to talk

-"you need us to come get you?"

"I-I d-d-don't n-know" I stuttered

-"I'm on my way with the boys"

"hmm m"

Dick hung up I laid there I hear the car pull in Damian ran in

"dammit sister!"

My head throbbed I groaned the rest of my brother's walked in I tried to set up

"hey take it easy sis" Dick said

Jason put pillows behind so I could they all looked at me

"wo-uld y-you guy's p-please not look at me like th-that"

"Y/N quit talking" Tim said

"f-food I-in" Dick cut me off

"Y/N you've taken care of all of us for a long time it's time we help you.. Now please rest"

I took deep breaths laying down the boys sat in front of the couch. We watched a movie eating snacks. It makes me feel better knowing they are OK and safe. I hugged all four of them 

"I love you boy's" 

"we love you too sis" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Night had fallen the boys did not come for patrol meaning Y/N is not OK. I drove to my daughter's house looking for the boy's and making sure she's OK. I made it I opened the door quietly I saw the boy's asleep on the floor leaning on the couch and each other. My daughter sound asleep she looks as if she's in a lot of pain. I laid a blanket on the boy's. I kissed her head she touched my hand 

"d-dad" she mumbled 

"shhh rest Y/N everything is fine I'm here"


End file.
